This invention relates to an abrasive cleaning and treating device commonly used for cleaning and treating metal components such as round bands, rings and cylinders. It will be appreciated however, that such a device may have many other applications and that this invention is therefore not intended to be limited to the applications discussed above.
More particularly, this invention relates to the type of abrasives distributing device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,159 which shows an abrasives distributor employing a series of blast nozzles variably directable in relation to the workpiece being treated as well as being rotatable about an axis relative to the workpiece.
The device in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,159 also discloses means for supplying abrasive materials to each nozzle means and means for supplying a uniform level of fluid pressure, from a single pressure source, capable of providing sufficient force to blow the abrasive materials through the nozzle means outlet orifices.
While the abrasives distributor patented as U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,159 represented a significant improvement over the prior art devices when patented, the present invention represents a further significant advantage in the art.
In the field in which the present invention is designed to function, the problem of workpiece disconfiguration is often encountered. That is, the routine cleaning or treating of a workpiece can cause the surface configuration to become significantly distored. This kind of surface distortion can greatly impair the value of some workpieces and render others totally useless.